1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color image forming process which shows good desilvering property and provides color photographic images having high color density when silver halide photographic materials are processed therewith, using a color developer which is less toxic to the human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A color developing agent is more or less toxic to the human body and hence it is important for occupational health to select a color developing agent having a low toxicity to the human body. However, in general, a color developing agent having a low toxicity has such demerits that its developing activity is low and the color photographic image has a low color density. To overcome this difficulty, it is necessary to increase the coated amount of silver, but in a red sensitive silver halide emulsion layer, which is usually situated nearest the support, an increase in the coated amount of silver is difficult to remove upon desilvering in a bleaching step.